Rosario Vampire: The (fake) Movie
by DensaiFire
Summary: It has been 2 months since Tsukune and the Gang were in a mess with Sun and Fairy Tail. They gained a new friends and were enjoying the peace they had. A vampire named Jackov comes into the picture and has a plan to destroy the Human World with a special item he stole from a Temple in Egypt, The Vampire Ring. Looks like Tsukune has another adventure. Inuyasha included.
1. Chapter 1

A man with silver hair and blood red eyes snuck through the temple. He hid in the shadows and killed any guards who got in his way. He leaned against a wall and peered around a corner. He saw two guards blocking a door, holding a gun in one hand and a flash light in the other.

'These humans are pathetic at protecting a key.' The vampire thought.  
Quickly and softly, he rushed at the two guards and dragged them into the shadows. Blood curdled screams could be heard and the Vampire walked out of the shadows, blood covering his mouth. He cleaned his face and walked to the door.

He examined it and smirked. He punched the door, knocking the stone structure down. He walked into the dark and dusty room, his eyes setting on an item inside a glass dome.  
"They make things too easy." He said with a smirk. He walked over to the dome and punched through the glass. He grabbed the item and pulled his hand out, his fist bleeding.

"Now the Key to the Weapon is finally in our possession." He said slipping the ring like item over his wrist. It glowed in response to its claimer, a surge of power shooting through his veins.  
"Oh yes!" He moaned with ecstasy. "Oh the power... It's amazing!"  
The cocking of rifles could be heard behind him. He rolled his eyes and a pattern of mask went up his right arm. He turned around, meeting face to face with a dozen guards, rifles aimed at him.

"H-halt!" The captain ordered.  
He began walking towards them, an aura forming over him.  
"Open fire!" The captain ordered. Rifles began firing away, bullets headed straight for the vampire smirked when the bullets bounced off of him. They kept firing at him and the results were the same. The youki formed a cocoon over him and he crossed his arms in front of him.

"All who stand in my way will die!" He yelled, uncrossing his arms, a powerful burst of youki spreading throughout the room, destroying all who was caught in the blast.

He walked to the captain and picked him up by his uniform, slamming him against the wall.  
The captain coughed up a pool of blood and looked at the vampire in fear. "W-what are you?"  
The vampire chuckled. "I am an S-Class Super Vampire by the name Jackov Minatori." Jackov replied. "And I am deeply thirsty." Jackov jabbed his fangs into the captains neck and began drinking his blood. The captains face turn pale and his hands turned boney. The life left his body when all of his blood was gone.  
Jackov threw the body to the side and wiped his mouth. "Thanks. Even if you're blood was -B."  
He walked out and saw a man leaning on the wall. Jackov looked at him with a smirk.  
"I almost forgot you were, Genesis." He said.  
Genesis was a tall man with spiky black hair. He had piercing green eyes and he wore a cloak over his battle vest.  
"Eh I decided to let you handle it." Genesis said. He walked up to the ledge and leaned on railing. He looked over the court yard and saw his ally, Menol, taking out all of the remaining guards with great accuracy.  
'That's what I'd expect of a Darkspine.' Genesis thought. Menol jumped up to where Jackov and Genesis was.  
"M' lord, I have successfully taken out all witnesses." He stated, bowing.  
Jackov smirked. "Phase one is complete." Jackov said. "I have sent Kalona and Ryuhime to Youkai to analyze Aono Tsukune, Inuyasha, and Koja Orotagamai. Kuyou has been sent to capture Aono-kun's parents and Kyoko. Genesis, I leave you the duty of capturing Ginura Bakeneko."  
Genesis smirked. "So I get a tough one? Awesome!" Genesis smirked. He disappeared in a flicker.  
Jackov turned to Menol. "You will capture Kagome Higurashi." Jackov ordered. "Miyabe told me there are two men who love her, Koga of the Wolf Demon Tribe ad Inuyasha, the Half Demon. Koga is still in the Feudal era so he won't be a problem. Be careful though. She's one of the chairman's assistants so she'll be well protected."  
Menol nodded, his golden eyes reflecting the moon light. "I on the other hand will return to Egypt ad set up my plan from there. Don't fail me."  
Menol smirked and disappeared in flicker. Jackov looked up at the window and smirked.  
'Now we can finally get revenge on those humans!' He told himself.

Chapter 1

Tsukune Aono sneezed himself awake. He sat up and continued listening to Nekonome's lecture on 'Why Cats Love Fish'. It seemed to be coming to an end though.  
"And that's why cats love fish!" Nekonome finished. "Any questions?"  
A male with untidy blue hair raised his hand. His eyes were an orangish-red and he was wearing the normal school uniform. It was Koja Orotagamai.  
"Yes Koja?" Nekonome asked.  
"Are you going to end up talking about cats going into heat?" He asked. "At the rate this is going, it seems like you'll end up talking about that soon."  
Nekonome's ears perked up. "Why yes!" She exclaimed. "In fact I'm in heat right now!"  
Koja sweat dropped. "Never mind."  
Tsukune looked out the window and began to think. 'It's been three months since summer and it feels as if something else is going to happen.' He began remembering the fight with Fairy Tail and the Hotel with Otomi-san and Sun-chan.  
He sighed and looked over to Moka. She was righting down notes as Nekonome talked.  
'Man Moka is so cute.' He thought. He then remembered Inner Moka. 'But if I try anything SHE'LL kill me.' Be began seeing the event inside his hand. Inner Moka spat on his grave that said: RIP Tsukune Aono, Death by Vampire.  
The bell rang and Nekonome closed her book. "Well that's all for today, class!"  
Tsukune stood up and left along with Koja. They began walking to lunch, talking all the way to the cafeteria.  
"I'm telling ya." Koja said. "She's got the looks of a brunette but the intelligence of a blonde."  
Tsukune rubbed the back of his head. "Well that is true." He stated. "She only talks about cats and she doesn't even know half the stuff she says."  
Koja chuckled. "Yeah. I wonder." He started. "Where's Inuyasha?"  
A bunch of squeals came from the north, giving them their answer. Koja went into the bathroom, followed by Tsukune. Inuyasha suddenly ran in and slammed the door shut. His hair had been braided and he had a dog collar on.  
Tsukune looked at him, a little shocked. "Are you alright?" He asked the silver haired man with dog ears.  
Koja snickered a bit. "Do I look alright?!" Inuyasha snapped. "Those fangirls braided my hair and put a dog collar on me!"  
A squeal could be heard from outside. Koja groaned since he had started using the urinal.  
"I think he's in here!" A girl voice squealed.  
Inuyasha slammed his head into his palm. "Shit." He cursed.  
He jumped up and grabbed onto the ceiling right above the doorway.  
The door opened a girl peeked her head in, failing to see her target. "He's not here!" The girl mumbled before closing the door.  
Inuyasha let out a sigh of relief before dropping down. "This has got to stop." He said.  
Tsukune walked over to him. Inuyasha looked at him. "How do you put up with that many girls." Inuyasha asked.  
Tsukune chuckled. "Well I can't exactly explain."  
An icy chill filled the room when the window opened. Mizore Shirayuki poked her head in. "He doesn't." She replied. "We force him to make us happy."  
Inuyasha, Koja, and Tsukune's eyes widened.  
"This is the second floor!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "How are you even up her! There's not a single tree for you to climb!"  
Mizore looked at him and took out the candy that was in her mouth. "When you're a Yuki-onna, you have ways of doing the unexplainable."  
Tsukune shook his head. "Better yet, why are you in the boys room!" Tsukune asked.  
Mizore placed the candy in her mouth. "I came to ask you to have lunch with me."  
Tsukune sweat dropped. "Um well... You see... I uhhhh-"  
"You're coming whether you like it or not." Mizore ordered as Tsukune's body except for the head was frozen.  
Koja sweatdropped as he saw Tsukune get dragged out the window.  
'Lucky bastard...' He thought.

Tsukune was sitting at a table with Mizore sitting next to him. She was feeding him the curry she made.  
"Do you like my cooking, Tsukune?" She asked.  
Tsukune wiped his mouth. "Yes. It's awesome!" He replied.  
Mizore blushed and smiled.  
Tsukune was suddenly attack by two melons that were attached to a woman's chest. Kurumu was cradling his head in her arms while hugging him. Tsukune desperately tried to get free but her grip was harder than iron.  
"Tsukune! Oh how I missed you!" Kurumu squealed. "Don't tell me you were dating Stalker Girl."  
Mizore gave her the evil eye. "He wouldn't want a boob monster such as yourself." Mizore said. "So stay away from him, boob lady."  
Kurumu and Mizore grabbed an arm if Tsukune's and began a tug of war match.  
"He's mine!"  
"No he's mine, boobs."  
Two golden pots were dropped over their heads, slamming then tire ground. Moka and Yukari walked up.  
"Stop fighting over Tsukune!" Yukari demanded. "He'd rather'd be the bread to my Moka- Yuakri-Tsukune sandwich!"  
Moka jumped at Tsukune giving him a hug.  
"Tsukune!" She squealed. "Nice to see you again!"  
Tsukune blushed as he breathed in her sent. "Nice to see you too, Moka-san."  
Moka smile and laid her chin on his left shoulder. "Is something wrong, Moka?" Tsukune asked.  
Moka blushed. "Well you see... I've been hungry lately and I left my money in my dorm."  
She then sunk her fangs into his neck and squealed: "Kapuchu!"  
Tsukune's eyes widened and before he knew it, a baseball bat hit him over the head.  
Kokoa Shuzen was behind him, holding Nazo Koumori his Baseball bat form.  
"Leave my beautiful sister alone!" Kokoa growled.  
Tsukune fell back and Moka covered her mouth, blushing.  
Tsukune stood up before being attacked by four girls and one guy. (Wait... Wtf? A guy? Ok then... Y'all probably know him.)  
Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore, and Fang Fang were all latched onto him hugging him.  
"Please let me suck your blood some more!" Moka begged.  
"Please seduce me!" Kurumu also begged.  
"Please be in a sandwich with me and Moka ~desu." Yukari demanded.  
"Mother is expecting grandchildren soon." Mizore said.  
"Please join my family-" BONK! Fang Fang was punched over the head by Inuyasha who was then dragged away.  
Kalona and Ryuhime, who was watching all this began rolling on the floor, laughing their asses off. Ash was training Pikachu and Charizard. And Sonic was running from Amy. (WRONG ANIME, NARRATOR!)

Tsukune began walking back to his dorm along with Inuyasha and Koja. Tsukune had been clawed, almost strangled, punched, and somehow frozen all by accident.  
"You ok?" Inuyasha sneered.  
Tsukune sighed. "These girls are going to be the death of me."  
Koja rolled his eyes. The hair on the back if his neck raised. He pushed Tsukune and Inuyasha to the side before spinning around, roundhouse kicking a fireball back to where it came from.  
A figure jumped from a tree just before the fireball exploded. Her outline was seen in the explosion. Ryuhime landed before them. She had black hair and two dragon wings extended from her back. A tattoo in the form of a star was on her right hand.  
Inuyasha and Tsukune hopped onto their feet and looked at the one who attacked. Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsaiga and held the humongous sword with both hands. Tsukune's Holy Lock glowed and his vampire blood acted up. Koja transformed into his monster form. His skin turned purple and his hair turned silver. Two white stripes went down his face and there was a stripe on each arm. He had activated his Level 4 Darkspine mode.  
Ryuhime chuckled and flexed her claws. "Well aren't we feisty tonight."  
Tsukune glared at her. "Why'd you attack us?" He asked.  
"I have a mission." She replied. "I think you 3 can figure out the rest."  
Koja growled. "Are you Fairy Tail. Or are you Anti-Thesis?"  
Ryuhime wrinkled her nose in disgust. "I have no business with those lower life organizations." She spat. "I am from the SWAG Organization."  
Koja sweatdropped. "Really? Secretly We Are Gay Organization?"  
Ryuhime held her fist up. "I don't make the names and that's not what it stands for!" She growled. "It stands for Super Warrior Agency Guild!"  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes and swung his sword down. "Wind Scar!" He called out. Blasts of razor sharp wind shot straight at her. Ryuhime created a shield of fire around herself, protecting herself from the blast.  
When the dust settled, Inuyasha was shocked. "You survived that!" He yelled.  
Ryuhime rolled her eyes. "Do you really think a dragon such as myself would be defeated like that?" She sneered. "Now here's a move."  
She pointed her hand at Inuyasha and her tattoo started glowing. Fire suddenly shot from her hand, stabbing Inuyasha in the shoulder. The fire dispersed and Inuyasha fell over in pain.  
"Inuyasha!" Tsukune called out. He charged at Ryuhime and jumped over her, landing a kick to her head. She stumbled into Koja, who slammed a youki enveloped palm into her stomach. She coughed up blood and her head drooped over Koja's shoulder. Koja pulled back, seeing as his work was done. That was when he felt something stab into his stomach. He looked down and saw a long, sharp claw extending from Ryuhime. She pulled her head up, an evil smile replacing the original one she had. The claw shrunk back to normal size and she jumped up, hovering in the air.  
"Wow you guys really SUCK!" She yelled. Inuyasha stumbled up, a smirk forming on his cheeks.  
"Then there's no need to hold back." He murmured, sheathing Tetsaiga before throwing it to the side.  
Koja face palmed. 'Thats not good.' He thought.  
Inuyasha suddenly fell down. Ryuhime sweat dropped.  
"That was your final plan?" She asked. She then noticed the strange aura coming from Inuyasha. "What's this?"  
Inuyasha stumbled up, his head held low. He looked up, the color in his eyes were completely red with an elliptical pupil. Two purple marks formed on his chest and he bared his fangs at her.  
"You'll rue the day you messed with me!" Inuyasha growled he disappeared in a flicker, appearing behind her and slammed a fist into her back. He grabbed her and threw her into the air before jumping up, energy forming at the tips of his claws.  
"Iron Reaper Soul Stealer!" He yelled, slicing his claws down which fired a blades of energy at her. She flipped over in the air and began hovering. Inuyasha balled his hand into a fist, cutting himself with his claws. He swung the hurt hand at her, firing tiny red blades at her.  
"Blades of Blood!"  
Ryuhime dodged a few before one hit her knocking her down. She sat herself up on her arms and looked up, seeing Inuyasha standing over her. Tsukune grabbed Tetsaiga and hit Inuyasha over the head with the hilt. Inuyasha fell down, a big bump on his head. He sat up, holding Tetsaiga. His red eyes disappeared and the purple marks were gone as well.  
"Ouch what hit me?" Inuyasha murmured.  
Tsukune gave a sigh of relief. Ryuhime took this as her chance and jabbed her claws into Inuyasha's stomach. Inuyasha fell back in pain and was soon uncouncious.  
Koja rushed to Inuyasha and helped him up. Tsukune glared at Ryuhime and balled his hands into fists.  
"You wanted real power, right?" Tsukune growled.  
Ryuhime smirked. "Come at me bro."  
Tsukune charged, almost too fast for the human eye. He slammed a fist into Ryuhime's jaw, throwing her through several trees. Ryuhime flipped up, dodging a punch right in time. Tsukune threw his leg up, nailing her in the stomach before jumping up, grabbing her by the arms and threw her into the ground.  
'Damn he's strong!' She thought, getting up. 'I guess I underestimated him.'  
She flew up into the air and began hovering. "Here's a warning to all three of you." She stated. "My lord has found a weapon strong enough to destroy the entire human race! Unless you comply, everyone you love will be sacrificed. And so you don't get cold feet, we have captured the ones you keep close to your heart!"  
Koja growled and jumped up. "Don't fuck with me, you bitch!" He growled, throwing a punch. Se intercepted the attack with a jab to the stomach, knocking him to the ground.  
"Koja!" Tsukune yelled. He rushed to the fallen Darkspine and helped him up.  
Inuyasha, who could barely move held up his sword. "You better have not layed a finger on a Kagome!" He growled. "I'll rip you to bits!"  
Ryuhime rolled her eyes. "Remember." She mumbled. "You will comply."  
She waved her hand in the air and drops of red water fell from the sky. Tsukune, Koja, and Inuyasha felt a little lightheaded and fell down, uncouncious.  
Ryuhime flew away and headed towards a moutain. There on the mountain stood a man with short light blue hair and had a bandanna over his eyes.  
"Did you get the data we need?" She asked. "Cause if you didn't, then you'll have to take care of them yourself, Kalona."  
Kalona smirked. "I have analyzed all that I need."  
He looked up at the night sky and chuckled. "I already smell fear from Tsukune's family.

Mr. And Mrs. Aono were sitting in the living room, drinking tea and watching TV. Mrs. Aono sighed.  
"It's so lonely without Tsukune here." She muttered.  
Tsukune's father nodded. "Yeah I sure miss him asking for help with his homework." Tears began to stream down his face in a comedic fashion. "But I know he's happy since he has a harem! Damn he's lucky!"  
Tsukune's mom sweat dropped and sipped her tea. "You're worser than your father..."  
There was a knock on the door and Mrs. Aono went to answer it. When she opened the door, she saw Kyoko with a man that had long blonde hair. Kyoko's arm was being held by Kuyou Devour.  
"May we come in, Mrs. Aono?" Kuyou asked with sick smile.  
Three screams could be heard from the house and it mysteriously caught on fire. No bodies were found in the rubble but a skull within a shape that looked like the Star of David was drawn in the ashes with white paint.

A girl was on her way to the girls dorm to get some rest. She had long black hair and brown eyes. It was Kagome Higurashi.  
'Man that chairman makes me work hard.' She thought.  
She stopped and spun around, throwing a fist at someone behind her. Menol caught he arm and twisted it.  
"You honestly think that'll hurt me?" Menol sneered.  
Kagome looked at him, fear in her eyes. "W-who are you?" She asked.  
"That's for me to know." He said. He jabbed his fingers into her neck, knocking her out, he caught her and slung her over his shoulder.  
"This was easier than I thought." He murmured.  
"Hey what are you doing to Kagome!" Menol spun around, spotting Moka running at him.  
'Damn, I was caught.' He jabbed her in the neck and knocked her out as well before slinging her over his shoulder. 'Jackov might even let me have my fun with her.'  
He laughed maniacally. And just as he appeared, he disappeared.

A girl with long flowing brown hair and cat ears was sitting in a char in her room. She had a crown on her head, symbolizing her royalty. She had beautiful cerulean blue eyes and had a face that most women would want. She also had a rather large rack but not as no as Kurumu's. She sipped some tea and looked over to a girl with long red crimson hair. She was wearing a black best over a white collared shirt. Any man would want her to be his wife, due to her royalty as a demon and her large rack.  
"To what do I owe the pleasure, Princess Rias?" The cat eared girl asked her friend.  
Rias sipped some tea and sat the cup down on a little plate. "I thought my child hood friend would want some company." Rias replied. "Besides, Bakeneko-chan, there's nothing better to do since my school is on break."  
Bakeneko smiled. "Well you're welcome here any time in Neko Kingdom. Also your friend... Is he all right even after getting in a tussle with Lancelot?"  
Rias crossed her legs and sat firmly. "He's ok." She replied. "He's been through worse before. Even if the holy sword Arondight did make a deep wound, he still can live."  
The door busted open and rushed in a boy around their age with untidy brown hair. It was Issei Hyoudo. "Buchou! How much longer?" He asked.  
Rias smiled at him. "No worries. We'll leave tomorrow. And if you can be good, I might let you caress the my 'melons'."  
Issei blushed. "Y-you mean-" he started, a lecherous look forming on his face. "Tits!"  
Bakeneko shook her head. "So you do like someone, Rias-chan."  
Rias smiled but that soon faded away. Bakeneko sensed it too and she stood up. Issei's Boosted Gear became activated, which turned half if his left arm into an armored hand with a green orb right above the fist.  
"Boost." He mumbled.  
'Boost!' Yelled his Sacred Gear. The green orb started glowing.  
Issei jumped up when a man crashed through the window, his entire hand one large blade. He swung at Issei, but was blocked by the Sacred Gear.  
"Hyoudo Issei, am I correct?" Genesis asked.  
Issei jumped back. "How do you know my name!"  
Genesis chuckled. "Word gets around quickly." Genesis replied. "You defeated Phoenix."  
Issei growled. "Boost!" The Sacred Gear yelled. 'Boost!'  
Issei held up his Sacred Gear and the orb began glowing. "Promotion: Queen!" He yelled.  
Genesis jumped up, dodging a bolt of black magical energy. He looked over to Rias. "Was that all you can do?"  
A fist crashed into his face and he was sent flying out the window. He flipped over onto the roof and his left arm became a blade. He pointed his right arm at Issei, who had assumed a fighting stance.  
"That was quite a punch." He stated.  
Issei pointed the palm of his left hand at him, an orb of red energy forming in its palm. "Boost!" He yelled.  
'Boost!' The Sacred Gear repeated.  
Issei smirked. 'Explosion!' The Sacred Gear yelled. The orb had doubled in size and was bigger than Issei. The orb shot like a beam and headed towards Genesis. Genesis's left blade began to glow and he slammed it into the beam, slicing it in half.  
"Wahh! He sliced through explosion?!" Issei exclaimed.  
'Explosion!' The sacred gear shouted.  
Rias and Genesis sweat dropped. "Oh shit." Issei mumbled.  
There was an explosion and Issei was left unconscious. The orb on the sacred gear began glowing.  
"Sorry kid." Ddraig said. "Got a little carried away."  
The orb stopped glowing and Rias stood up, magic forming at her finger tip. Genesis sweatdropped.  
'He hit himself with his own attack?' Genesis thought. 'That's rather peculiar.'  
Rias smirked. "My pawn may not have been able to defeat you, but I will not fail."  
Genesis smirked a sly grin. His fingers became tiny blades and blades appeared on his arms and elbows, jutting out like spikes.  
"Don't make me laugh. I know everything about you, Sister of Devil King Sirzechs Lucifer, Rias Gremory." He stated in a malicious manner. "I know that you're strong in magic but you lag in close combat, where as I exceed in yojutsu and Martial Arts, as well as kendo."  
Rias glared at him and fired a burst of magic from her finger tip. Genesis batted it away with his hand and charged at her.  
"Was that the best you could do?!" He sneered. He skidded to a halt when a magic circle appeared under him. "What!"  
"You like my little trap?" She asked in a playful tone. "I got this idea from Isa-kun long ago (Isa is Rias's nickname for Issei.)."  
Barbs of black and re energy shot from the magic circle, forming somewhat of a prison around Genesis.  
"You really think I can be held by such a measly trap?" Genesis growled and swung his bladed hand at the barbs. A surge of energy shot through him, dealing a lot of pain to him. His hand turned to normal and he grabbed it.  
"What the hell?!" He exclaimed.  
Rias chuckled. "Whenever someone touches it from the inside, it stops the flow of demonic energy and changes their form for about ten seconds. That's why during that time, I can control the magic to what ever extent."  
Genesis was soon impaled through the chest by a barb of magic. He fell down to the ground in a pool of red liquid.  
Rias spun around and walked to Bakeneko. "We'll need someone to clean this up."  
Genesis stood up once more, his wound completely healed. Rias turned to him and growled.  
"You should have died!" She growled.  
Genesis smirked. "I get how this prison works." Rias winced and glared at him. "I just have to do one simple thing."  
Genesis's hand became enveloped in youki and a Ying-Yang symbol appeared under him. "Hyper Sonic Cutter." He stated, spinning around in a blur, splicing the barbs of magic with his youki enveloped blades.  
The blast sent Rias flying back a bit. Genesis walked over to Bakeneko and prick her neck with one of his blade like fingers. "Now shall we get going?" He sneered. Rias's vision came blurry and she became unconscious. Genesis studied her and started having lecherous thoughts.  
"Maybe Jackov might let me keep this one!" He stated with a lecherous look. "I will get a hold of those huge tits!"  
Nazo Koumori flew down. "Hey that's Issei's line!"  
Genesis swung Bakeneko over his shoulder and grabbed Rias before jumping out the window, disappearing into a portal.  
Issei stumbled up and saw that Rias and Bakeneko were missing.  
"Buchou... Bakeneko-hime..." He mumbled out before falling unconscious again. Guards rushed in and saw the broken window. Lancelot looked around and noticed the two girls were missing. He also spotted Issei on the ground.  
"Get him some medical attention and search for the two Princesses." The dark haired, red eyed knight ordered. He was wearing light armor that was colored black. He had a sword strapped to his back that had a sharp edge and a black blade with a red stripe.  
"Yes sir!" The other guards replied, doing as told. Lancelot looked out the broken window and stared into the sky.  
'I must gather Galahad, Gawain, and Percival.' He thought. He walked off and headed down to the court yard.

Jackov smirked as he looked at a large mirror that displayed current events. 'More and more people are getting involved by the second.' He thought. 'This should be fun.'  
He looked over at a cell that had Kagome, Moka, Mr. and Mrs. Aono, Bakeneko, Kyoko, and Rias all chained up with Youki depleting chains.  
'And let the games begin.' He snickered, looking into the mirror that showed Tsukune, Koja, and Inuyasha.

Well there you have it. There's the first chapter of a story I should be able to finish. Tell me how you liked it, how you liked my portrayal of characters, or how you like the plot so far.  
These characters are OCs:  
Koja- Level 4 Darkspine  
Ryuhime- Dragon  
Genesis- Blade Youkai  
Menol- Darkspine  
Jackov- S-Class Vampire  
Bakeneko- Nekomatta; Princess  
Lancelot- Male Neko; Knight  
Galahad- Vampire; Knight  
Gawain- Youko; Knight  
Percival- Nekomatta; Knight

A DarkSpine is a humanoid monster inspired by Sonic's super form in Sonic and the Secret of the Rings. There are 7 Levels, in which are calculated by how many rings are on their body. Koja is a Level 4 Darkspine with 4 Rings, two going down his forehead and one on each arm. Menol has yet to be classified.

Please R&R! No flames please! It ruins my writer confidientiality! Also give me any ideas on fights.  
Theses are the options!  
Inuyasha vs Kuyou  
Inuyasha vs Genesis  
Tsukune vs Kuyou  
Tsukune vs Menol  
Issei vs Genesis  
Moka vs Jackov  
Koja vs Menol  
Tsukune and Moka vs Jackov  
Sesshomaru vs Genesis  
(Sesshomaru is Inuyasha's brother not made up!)  
There's the options! Tell me who should fight who. There will definitely be these fights:  
Tsukune vs Lancelot  
Inuyasha vs Galahad  
Koja vs Ryuhime  
Percival vs Hypnotized Inner Moka  
And  
Koja vs Gawain  
Remember to R&R. No flames please!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tsukune woke up to a stream of sunlight poking through the curtains of the hospital room. He sat himself up and looked around the room. He saw Kurumu sitting in a chair, her head leaning on the armrest.

"So you've woken up from your sleep? Good." Came a voice from the shadows.

Tsukune looked over to the corner and saw a man in flowing white robes with glowing eyes. It was Mikogami, the Excorcist.

"Chairman!" Tsukune jumped up. He got out of bed and felt a stinging pain in his chest. He fell back into bed due to the intensity of the pain.

"It seems 'she' has appeared once again." Mikogami mumbled. "It seems you've been hit by Dragon Scale Dust, a technique that Dragons possess."

Tsukune nodded. "Eh a little pain hasn't stopped me before." He grunted. He noticed his Holy Lock was glowing. "What's going on with the Holy Lock?"

Mikogami looked at it and smirked. "Seems like the Vampire Ring has been found."

Tsukune gave him a confused look. "Vampire Ring?"

"The Vampire Ring is an ancient item that was created long ago during the Great Youkai War." Mikogami replied.

Tsukune cocked an eyebrow. "Oh my bad." The Excorsist chuckled. "The Great War was a dispute between Humans and Youkai in the year of 2355 BC. It was started by a group of Vampires that called themselves the Nosferatu."

Tsukune nodded and kept listening. "The war had gone on for over 200 years, signifying the mark of discrimination of demons and half breeds. It was until a Vampire known as Lord Barquis the Second found out who started it. As a way of ending the war, he made an agreement with the human leaders that if he brings justice to the Nosferatu, the humans will have to stop the war and make peace with the Youkai- Tsukune are you listening?"

Tsukune jumped. "Y-yes. Please continue." Tsukune replied.

Mikogami sighed. "In the end, Barquis did put the Nosferatu to justice and sealed their souls in the Vampire Ring at the cost of Barquis's life. The humans didn't stick to their word and they made a weapon that could wipe out an entire species with the Vampire Ring. When it was finished, it was stolen by a DarkSpine who went by the name, Kato Orotagamai. The ring was then lost to the world until about 120 years ago that it was found. It was put under guard at the Temple in which it was found. The souls of those vampires are still here. But they want revenge. And as of recently it was stolen by one of the descendants of those vampires, who was named Jackov."

Tsukune nodded. "I had no idea that Youkai and Humans hated each other that much." He said in a low tone. "That might be an obstacle for my goal."

Mikogami smirked. "Well now back to your Holy Lock." He said, getting a closer look at it. "Whenever I make these things I have to go to Cairo, Egypt and use the Vampire Ring's aura to make these items magical."

Tsukune nodded. "And until the ring is back, you could be in serious danger."

Tsukune winced at this. 'Does this mean I could lose control?' Tsukune thought.

Mikogami stood up and started walking to the door. "Well if I were you I'd stay away from anyone who's precious to you." He stated. "Unless you want someone to die."

Those words rang through his head. Kurumu began to stir and she woke up, spotting her destined one immediately. She jumped at him and shoved his head in between her two melons.

"Don't scare me like that again, Tsukune! You've been asleep for three days and I haven't seen my love rival, Moka!" Kurumu squealed.

Tsukune pushed her back. "Did something happen to Moka!?"

Kurumu shrugged. "She didn't come to school the day you were found, nor did she come the next day." She replied.

Tsukune began to lose himself in the thought process.'Does this have something to do with that girl from the other day?'

The door opened and Yukari ran in, jumping on Tsukune. Tears were running down her cheek.

"Wahhhh! Tsukune!" She cried. "Moka's been kidnapped!"

Tsukune's eyes widened at that and jumped up. "How do you know!?" He demanded.

"Fong Fong saw a man run off with her and Kagome!" Yukari replied. "He said that his speed was faster than Inuyasha's and Koja's so he couldn't stop him."

Tsukune's mind started racing. 'Everyone you keep close will be sacrificed.' He thought. 'Those bastards are going to kill her!'

His hand started hurting and youki started surrounding him. His ghoul nature was trying to get out, and it was at par with Tsukune's real side. Yukari and Kurumu fell back, shocked by this sudden event.

"Ahhhhh!" Tsukune howled.

A man with long, braided silver hair wearing a snow white armor crashed through the window. His hand started to glow with youki and he slammed his palm into Tsukune's chest. Tsukune fell back, unconscious and the man stood back. Kurumu jumped up and stood in front of Tsukune.

"Who are you and what did you do to Tsukune?!" She snapped.

The man bowed to her. "I only saved him using a youjutsu technique." The man answered. "I am Sir Galahad, a Vampire like Tsukune here."

A ceiling tile opened up and Mizore poked her head through. "Vampire you say?" She said.

Galahad jumped. "Where did you come from!?"

Mizore jumped down. "I came from the ceiling, dumbass." She replied.

Galahad rolled his eyes. Yukari rubbed her chin and began thinking. "Galahad... Where have I heard of you before?"

Galahad looked at her. "I know! You're one of the Knights of the Round Table and a master of Psychokinesis!" Yukari stated.

Galahad bowed. "Honored that you recognize me, Lady Yukari Sendou."

Tsukune began to stir and he woke up once more. His holy lock stopped glowing and he was back to normal.

"What happened?" He groaned. "It feels like a hundred pounds was shoved into my chest."

Galahad stood up. "You're Ghoul nature was about to take over." He replied. "Mikogami-sama told me a lot about you. Supposedly you're a really strong Vampire?"

Tsukune sweat dropped. "Um I-"

Galahad unsheathed his sword. It was a double edged sword with red markings in the middle. "I hereby challenge you to a duel!"

Inuyasha busted through the door. "If anyone's havin a duel it's me." He grumbled.

Galahad turned to him and smirked when he saw Tetsaiga. "Well if it isn't one of the two sons of the great Dog General, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha glared at him. "Been awhile, Galahad. How 'bout we finish things where we left off." He muttered.

Galahad smirked. "Me and my Sacred Blade will win this battle." He sneered. Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsaiga and it transformed into a large blade once again. He lunged at Galahad and held his sword above his head.

"Gloat all you want, you white haired freak!" Inuyasha growled.

"Look who's talking!" Galahad grunted.

Tsukune was freaking out now. "Hey not in here!"

The two sword wielders had already charged at each other. There was a flash of purple hair and the two had fell back. There stood in the middle was a girl with purple hair and slim shiny armor. She had a rapier in her hands and was in a fencing stance. She turned to Galahad and he began to cower.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to use Rubious outside of a serious battle?" She asked. "You could have killed everyone in here."

Galahad got to his knees and started bowing in a fashion that showed he was begging forgiveness. "Please don't tell Lancelot! He'll kill me or sure!" He cowared. "I'm sorry, Percival!"

Percival chuckled and turned to Tsukune and the others. "Sorry for my friend's actions, Sir Tsukune." Percival said, sheathing her sword, Laevatein.

Tsukune sweat dropped. "Eh no worries, Percival-chan."

Percival smiled and helped Galahad up. "Now lets get to Lord Mikogami." She ordered. "We don't want to keep Gawain ad Lancelot waiting. You might want to come to, Inuyasha and Tsukune. Sir Koja is already there."

Tsukune nodded and put on his shirt and followed the two along with Inuyasha.

Mikogami sat at his desk, resting his chin on his hands. Four people stood before his desk. They were Lancelot, Issei, Koja and the Knight of the Sun, Gawain. Gawain was wearing red armor with an orange sun design on his chest. His armor was lightweight but very affective he had two twin swords that were clipped to a belt around his waist. Those two swords were known as Galatine, the Twin Blades.

"Hmmmm strange... Three kidnappings in one day... It seems they're trying to drag Tsukune out." He mumbled.

Gawain slammed an armored fist on Mikogami's desk, nearly breaking it in half. "We don't have time for waiting! Are you going to help us or not!" He growled. "Princess Bakeneko might be out there right now, being violated by her captors!"

Mikogami sighed. He stood up from his desk and looked out the window. "We'll help." The Excorcist replied. "Only because they kidnapped my old friend's daughter. I've already sent a message to the house of Shuzen and they're going to look into this. On the other hand, I've sent a message out to Rias's friends and Lord Sirzechs. If my prediction was true, then we'll need all the help we can get, considering we'll be up against the Descendant of Margo Nosferatu."

Tsukune, Inuyasha, Percival and Galahad walked in. Gawain and Lancelot turned to meet their gaze. "You're late." Lancelot stated.

Issei turned and spotted Tsukune. "Long time no see." Issei stated.

Tsukune walked to him and high fived him. "Sure has. How's Rias?"

Issei froze and looked away. "Did I say something?" Tsukune asked.

Mikogami looked at him. "There's something I need to tell you and Inuyasha."

Tsukune cocked an eyebrow. "Continue?"

Mikogami sighed. "It seems that someone has kidnapped your family and Moka, Tsukune. And Kagome is missing as well."

Inuyasha's eyes widened in shock. "Kagome... She's missing!?" He growled. "Who did it!? I'll rip those bastards limbs off bit by bit!"

Koja looked at Inuyasha. "Well get in line."

Tsukune's mind was racing. 'Mom... Dad... Kyoko... They're missing?' He closed his eyes and remembered the other night when he was attacked by Ryuhime. "Those bastards'll pay!"

Everyone was shocked by Tsukune's sudden outburst. "I've been shot at, attacked, and nearly killed a lot of times but this going to far!" Tsukune growled. "When they hurt the people I love, they have a thing coming to them!"

Mikogami smirked. "Then you'll get your chance tomorrow."

Tsukune looked at him and nodded. He left the room and began walking outside. Lancelot walked up behind him.

"I see this has affected you drastically, am I right?" Lancelot asked.

Tsukune stopped. "Yeah so what?"

Lancelot walked beside him and wrapped an arm over his shoulder. "When you're a knight you never let anything get under your skin." He stated. "You just pick up your blade and keep fighting."

Tsukune nodded. "Well I won't let this get the best of me." He mumbled. "I was trained harshly under Touhou Fuhai and I won't back down from this."

Lancelot smirked. "How 'bout we see who's stronger." He said. "If I win, you have to swear your loyalty to my Princess Bakeneko. If you win, then I'll show you the location of a long forgotten Sacred Blade."

Tsukune looked at him. "Sacred Blade?"

"Yes. One that has been hidden away since the Blue Blur left Camelot and defeated the Dark Queen." Lancelot stated, feeling confident about his abilities.

Tsukune shrugged seeing that there was no way out of this. "Fine then." He said. "Let's do this."

Lancelot smirked and with hands faster than lightning, he unsheathed Arondight and swung the blade at him. Tsukune ducked and flipped away. He stood up and got in a fighting stance.

"You're pretty quick, kid. What have you been doing, dodging bullets?" Lancelot asked as he disappeared in a flicker.

Tsukune looked around. He feel to his knees when he felt a blade cut his side. He stumbled up and saw Lancelot in the air above him.

Arondight's blade started glowing red, emitting a wave of Youki. "Chaos Punishment!" He yelled, suddenly spinning in a whirlwind with the blade sticking out.

Tsukune jumped up at him and youki formed a makeshift sword around his hand. He swung around and clashed his attack with Lancelot's.

"Muei-tou!" Tsukune yelled. There was a small explosion of red energy, causing the two to hop back away from each other. Lancelot smirked.

"That was a good move you pulled." He sneered, pulling Arondight behind him. "But can you dodge this?"

The blade started glowing once more and he swung it around, shooting red spears of youki at Tsukune. Tsukune dodged them barely, before getting in close. He used Mue-tou once more and sliced Lancelot up the chest. His armor had split in half, revealing a well built body underneath some bandages that covered his stomach and chest. He smirked and slammed a fist into Tsukune's stomach, knocking him into a tree.

"Well now that was a surprise." He chuckled, charging at Tsukune once more. Tsukune started getting up once more, blood dripping at the edge of his mouth. "This has been fun but you're no match for me!" Lancelot jumped up and swung his blade down. Tsukune rolled to the side and landed a punch to his back, knocking him into a tree. Lancelot coughed up a bit of blood and smirked. He gripped his hands together and disappeared in a flash of light he appeared behind Tsukune and threw a kick towards his head. Tsukune ducked and threw his leg up, hitting him right in the jaw before spinning upwards, landing yet another kick to his head and then flipped while spinning, kicking him in the forehead. Lancelot was knocked right into the side of the building, a crunch could be heard. He stumbled up and a magical circle appeared at his side, forming a portal.

"Let's end this shall we?" He asked, a different tone hidden in his voice. He began to put his arm into the portal and began to pull something out. Someone grabbed his arm and Lancelot lost all concentration, causing the portal to disappear.

Lancelot looked over at the one who dared to stop him. He sighed when he spotted Gawain.

"I don't think you should be using your trump card now. Remember that Merlina and Bakeneko said it was for last resorts." Gawain said letting go o his leader's arm. "Ddraig Goch can wait another day."

Lancelot rolled his eyes and began walking away. He picked up what was left if his armor and headed off. Gawain turned to Tsukune and held out a hand.

"Name's Gawain." He said. "I was widely impressed by your skills. There aren't few who can push Lancelot to use his trump card."

Tsukune shook his hand and smiled. "Thanks. I'm Tsukune Aono." Tsukune said. "He was tough. I guess I got off lucky."

Gawain smirked. There was an explosion not to far from where they were standing and they looked from where it came from. "What was that?" Tsukune asked.

Gawain rubbed his head. "Seems that got shot Galahad is at it with Inuyasha." Gawain replied. "He has gone on nonstop about continuing their little match. Man if only Lamorak weren't adventuring all the time, he'd be able to cool that hot head."

Tsukune nodded. Over where Inuyasha ad Galahad were fighting, the area had been torn up. Inuyasha charged at Galahad, wielding Tetsaiga in his hands. He jumped up and swung down.

"Take this!" He growled. Galahad held up Rubius and blocked the attack before spinning around, kicking him into a tree.

"Do you honestly believe you can beat me?" Galahad sneered. "I am a knight of the round table, the Knight of the Moon."

Inuyasha stumbled up, almost beaten. "I don't care what you are!" He growled before charging. "I'll show you!"

He slammed the edge on the ground energy shooting across the ground in a large claw strike. "Wind Scar!"

Galahad chuckled and made a hand sign, a barrier of blue telekinetic energy forming around him. The barrier kept him safe, but he was blinded as to what will happen next.

Inuyasha jumped at the chance and held his hand up. "Iron Reaper Soul Stealer!" He growled. Galahad suddenly held up his hand, a blue aura starting to surround it.

"Psychic Hold!" He muttered. Inuyasha found himself floating, unable to move. Galahad smirked and closed his hand. "Psychic Shift."

Inuyasha was soon being electrocuted all over by the telekinetic energy. And he was soon shot backwards through a wall. He stumbled up once more but Tetsaiga transformed back into a normal, rusty katana.

"What's this!" Inuyasha mumbled.

Galahad chuckled and began walking towards him. "All I simply did was put up a barrier." He stated. "When one touches it, I can use my abilities and take advantage of their immobility. Also my Psychokinesis is my best ability. Next time you want to fight a vampire, just remember that we can't be defeated so easily."

Tsukune had walked up to the battlefield edge and spotted Inuyasha at the mercy of Galahad. "This will mark the end of the son of the Great Dog General." Galahad chuckled before holding Rubius over his head.

Inuyasha smirked and clenched Tetsaiga tightly. Tetsaiga transformed back to the large blade it as known for, except this time, the blade was red. He swung Tetsaiga at Galahad, missing by an inch. Galahad jumped back, a little annoyed.

"Seems you have a little fight left in you." Galahad muttered.

Inuyasha began charging, holding his sword to the side. "I'm always fighting!" He growled. Inuyasha jumped up and swung Tetsaiga once more. Galahad held his hand once more and Tetsaiga made contact with what appeared to be an invisible barrier. Sparks of energy was coming off the collision, but the red bladed Tetsaiga seemed to be winning.

"What's going on!" Galahad exclaimed. The barrier suddenly shattered and Tetsaiga came flying down. The blade landed right in front Galahad and Inuyasha used it as a vaulting pole and flipped over the sword, landing a kick to Galahad's face. Galahad fell back due to the shock and grabbed his head.

"How did you do that?" He asked, rubbing his nose. "You were able to break through my impenetrable barrier."

Inuyasha grabbed Tetsaiga, which was now not red, and slid it in his scabbard. "There's not a barrier Tetsaiga can't break." Inuyasha replied and held out his hand.

Galahad accepted it and stood up. "Well I guess I can consider you my rival from now on." He stated. Inuyasha smirked and turned to look at Tsukune and Gawain.

Gawain cupped a hand to his mouth and spoke loudly. "Are you two alright?"

Inuyasha looked at Galahad and then back to Gawain. "Yes! We'll be fine! Now we need to get ready to leave! I want to get Kagome as soon as possible!"

Gawain nodded. He turned and walked away. Tsukune looked at them and turned towards the boy's dorm. He walked into his small room and sat on his sleeping mat.

"This does not look good." Tsukune yawned. It was getting late. "Moka is missing and so are my friend's friends. I hope my Ghoul Nature doesn't come in."

He started to remember the fight he had with Gyokovaru. He was in Ghoul Form and was lucky he had control over his body. He also remembered that she committed scuicide by fusing with Allucard.

'I made a vow to protect Moka. I need to keep that.' He thought. He started remembering the kiss he had shared with Moka before she almost died after she was stabbed through the chest. He had been able to save her in time by returning some of her blood that she had given. An image of the Monster who looked like a predalien from one of those sci-fi horror movies popped into his mind. That image was the vampire known as Allucard. He shivered at the memory and shook his head clear. There was a knock on his door and he went to answer it. He opened the door and Issei stood before the door.

"Issei? What are you doing here." Tsukune asked. Issei scratched the back if his head.

"Well that Excorcist guy told me to stay with you for the night, probably so that we could get to know each other better or something like that." Issei replied. "If only the girls dorm was closer then I could check out some hot babes here and add more to my harem!"

Tsukune pulled out a manga titled HighSchool DxD. "Umm it says you get a large harem but only these girls are included with more to come." Tsukune stated. Issei listened to him and read along. "Let's see... Rias Gremory, Akeno Himegi, Koneko, Asia Argent, Xenovia- wait... Why dies she gave a condom in her hand?" Issei blushed ad remembered when the blue haired holy sword wielder ha true to seduce him. "Never mind... Irinia, some girl who is the sister of Raiser Pheonix, and the supposed sister of Koneko. Damn you got a big harem."

Issei smirked and started thinking lecherous thoughts. "What can I say, I'm a sexy beast who gets to grope the big breasts of Rias Gremory." He snickered.

There was a knock and Tsukune opened the door. Kurumu jumped through the door way and shoved Tsukune into her breast. "Oh Tsukune! I'm scared!" She cried. "I don't want to be kidnapped like Moka or the others! May I stay with you tonight?"

Issei began staring at her breast and had lecherous thoughts. 'Damn she's got big tits!' He thought.

Tsukune pushed her away and looked at her cute face, seeing a scared look. He sighed. "Guess it can't be helped."

She smiled and started cheering in her head before jumping him, knocking him to the ground. She put her face close to his and smiled.

"Thanks for understanding, my Destined One." She said. "I guess that's why I live you so much."

She placed her lips to his and embraced him in a kiss. Tsukune blushed. He did love Moka, but he had feelings for the others as well. Kurumu backed away and smiled. She remembered she had taken his first kiss, but it was to save him from darkness.

Issei was looking at then with shocked looks. "Did she just? And did you?" He couldn't find his words so he kept his mouth shut.

Nazo Kourimi was hovering outside. He had looked through the window and saw Kurumu with Tsukune.

"Looks like he has feelings for another chuu!" He exclaimed before flying away.

Moka hung tiredly from a wall. Her energy was sapped by the magic induced chains, making her weak. The door to her cell opened and Jackov stepped in.

"Seems you've finally awoken." Jackov said, placing a hand on her cheek. "Are you tired? Maybe you need something to drink? Don't worry. After my plan is done, I will make you my bride and we can have as much blood as we want."

Moka glared at him, almost too scared to move. "W-who are you?" She asked.

Jackov smirked. "I am Jackov Nosferatu." He replied. "Anything else?"

Moka looked around. "Where are the others?" She asked. "Is Tsukune alright?"

Jackov chuckled and placed a hand on her cheek. "Don't worry, Moka." He said. "Nothing's happened to them... Yet. And as for Tsukune, he is one piece to my plan, my to-be wife."

Moka spat at him and hissed in disgust. Her rosary started glowing and she suddenly transformed into her inner self, even though the rosary was still on.

"What's going on?!" Inner Moka exclaimed. "My rosary is still on!"

Jackov laughed at her reaction. "Your rosary is reacting to the effects of the Vampire Ring." Jackov replied. He held up his arm, showing the Vampire Rung around his wrist. "This is the key to mass destruction ad the extinction of the human race."

Moka growled and tried to move but couldn't. "I will never help with this! Nor will I ever be your wife!"

Jackov smirked and left the room. He stopped outside the door and looked at her. "In time, you will comply."

Moka looked angrily at him but soon found herself falling asleep. She lost consciousness and hung from the wall, almost like a puppet. Jackov walked into a corridor with the mirrors and murmured to himself.

"Come to me, Tsukune." He murmured. "Show me your true nature."

Well there's the second chapter of this fanfic. Next chapter:

Tsukune (preview sayer for next chapter):

Inuyasha, Koja, the Knights of the Round Table, Issei, Kurumu, Mizore, Fong Fong, Yukari, Rubi, and I finally set off on our journey to Cairo, Egypt. When the bus driver drops us off, we're attacked by Jackov's minions and an army of undead ghouls. Also, Issei's friends start making their way towards Egypt but are attacked by Menol and Kalona. And that's not all! Sesshomaru and Inuyasha meet again and turns into a battle that end with them being allies. What will happen? Keep a look out for another chapter! Peace!

Please R&R! No Flames! Sorry if I spoiled Rosary+Vampire for most of you readers. If you want to read it, then go to and read as much manga a you once. Or download a manga reading app for the phone or tablet. It's free except for the version with no ads. Peace!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hey everyone it's Densaifire. Well to tell you all the truth, the last chapter was to get you all to know some of the characters that most wouldn't know. And to let y'all know, the Knights of the Round Table aren't really OC's they're from Sonic and the Black Knight (And surprisingly, its one of the best Sonic Games ever). Now back to the story.

(PS: This is a massive crossover where people from different animes are kidnapped for a big plot.)

I don't own the rights to Rosario + Vampire, Inuyasha, Sonic (Knights of the Round Table; Darkspine), etc. If I did I would have done some changes like make Sonic 06 a WHOLE lot better. (Ah what the hell, that game sucks so bad that not even nubes would want to play it XD) Also I now noticed what Jackov's name sounds like XD should I keep his name like that or should I change it... Meh keep it.

Tsukune, Inuyasha, Kurumu, Fong Fong, Koja, Kurumu, Mizore, Issei, and the Knights of the Round Table boarded a bus. When Tsukune entered he was met by a donut cloud from a cigar. He swatted all the smoke away and saw the Bus Driver with glowing eyes.

"Well isn't it good to see you again, son." Bus Driver said, holding a cigar in between two fingers. "I hear you're going out of the country, am I right?"

Tsukune nodded. "Yes I will do anything to get my family and Moka-san back." He replied. "And I will make their kidnappers wish they were never born!"

The Bus Driver chuckled and took a whiff of his cigar before blowing out another cloud of smoke. "Well be careful."

The Bus Driver got back on the bus and sat down in the driver's seat. Tsukune was about to board when he heard a little girls voice call out to me. He turned and saw Yukari who rushed to him and hugged him. She was followed by a girl with long black hair and was wearing a pink top with a long black skirt who went by the name Rubi Touhou.

"Please let me come along!" Yukari cried. "I want to save Moka as well!"

Tsukune got to eye level with her and held her by the shoulders. "Don't worry." He said in a reassuring tone. "I'll bring her back no matter what. If something goes wrong, then Mikogami will send reinforcements, just like when we took down Fairy Tail."

Yukari nodded and wiped the tears from under her eyes away. "Ok. Then when we get Moka back we can be a sandwich?"

Tsukune fell back and Rubi sweat dropped. Tsukune stood up once more. "Ummmmm I uhhhhhhhh...-"

"Then it's a yes!?" Yukari cheered. Tsukune started freaking out.

"Where did you get that from!?" He exclaimed. "You're still underage!"

Yukari wasn't listening since she was daydreaming. Rubi shook her head and moved Yukari away and looked Tsukune in the eye.

"Make us a promise." She said. "We'll all stay together after this, ok?"

Tsukune nodded. "When this is over, I will try to give you all my full attention." He said. He gave her a thumbs up. "I'll be back! I promise!"

Rubi blushed and nodded. Tsukune boarded the bus and sat down. As the bus pulled away, he looked out the window and saw Yukari and Rubi waving at them. He waved back before the bus disappeared into the dark tunnel.

A second later the bus exited the tunnel. The Driver stopped the bus and opened the doors.

"Now get off." He ordered. "I don't want sand getting in."

Everyone filed out of the bus and stopped outside on the mountains of sand. Mizore put on a sun hat before leaving. Kurumu put some sun block on. Inuyasha placed sunglasses on and hat while Koja wore what his school uniform.

Tsukune was about to exit but was stopped by the driver. "Hey Mikogami wanted me to give you this." He handed Tsukune a small tiny package which was closed by string. "It's an odd thing to give during suck an occasion though. He told me it will open at the right time so don't worry about it. See ya kid."

Tsukune nodded and stepped off the bus. Koja looked at him and then at the tiny package. "What's that?"

Tsukune shrugged and the two walked to the head of the group. "Hey where's Cairo?" Tsukune asked.

Koja looked around and closed one eye. "Mind Eye." Koja said. The opened eye turned purple.

He opened his other eye and his opened eye turned back to red. "We need to walk North." Koja replied. "There should be a portal somewhere in Cairo to the world of the Djinn."

Kurumu and Mizore walked up beside Tsukune and each grabbed grabbed one of his hands. Kurumu looked around and sighed, wiping some sweat from her forehead.

"I need to get out of this sun. If I don't then Ill get weaker." Mizore stated.

Koja nodded. "Don't worry it's not that far." He said reassuringly.

Kurumu cocked an eyebrow at him. "And by your meaning of not far, do you mean far for us?"

Koja sweatdropped. "No- yes." He replied. Lancelot rolled his eyes and walked to the head, followed by Gawain ad Percival.

"Well then let's get going, shall we?" Suggested Lancelot.

Tsukune smirked. "Well lets see if my speed training with Moka has finally paid off." Kurumu and Mizore looked at him and before try knew it, they rocketed forward and held on for dear life.

"Ahh! What do you think your doing!" Kurumu exclaimed.

"I'm running!" Tsukune replied. Mizore looked to the side and saw Lancelot whose special shoes let him basically glide over the sand. Percival, Gawain, Koja, Inuyasha ran along side them. The only one who wasn't running was Galahad, so instead of running, he was using his Psychokinesis to fly.

Koja looked up at him and smirked. "Heh lets see who can win!" He exclaimed.

Tsukune looked around and noticed something. "Where's Issei?"

He didn't need an answer because Issei flew by with two devil wings. "Right here!" Issei sneered.

They all raced until they were in limits of the city. As they walked around, people murmured about how weird they looked. Tsukune sweatdropped as he heard someone say he was hot.

"Why do we have so much attention?" He whispered to Mizore and Kurumu.

Mizore looked around. "I think it's because of the four people in armor ahead if us and a boy who's wearing full black." Mizore replied. She wiped some more sweat off and yawned.

"Are you ok?" Tsukune asked.

Mizore nodded. "I'll be fine. Just so long as I can stay awake." Mizore suddenly slumped onto the ground her cheeks red and her lollipop starting to melt in the sand. Tsukune rushed to her and held her up. A crowd started forming around them.

"Mizore! Speak to me!" He exclaimed. Her breathing was light, but it was slow. Tsukune looked around and clenched his teeth. 'Damn too many people around!'

He picked Mizore up and began running towards his friends. Kurumu followed but turned her head, having had a shiver go up her spine. She shrugged it off and ran after Tsukune and her friends.

Menol walked up to the spot where Mizore had fallen and stepped on the Lollipop, crushing it. 'That Succubus was good enough to sense me? I should give them more credit than I thought.' He wondered as he followed them.

Tsukune and Kurumu rushed through crowds of people, dodging donkeys and carts. They stopped at an intersection and looked around, unable to find their friends. "Damnit!" Tsukune hissed. "Where did they go?"

Tsukune winced and jumped high as Menol threw a fist at where he was standing sending up a cloud of dust and sand. Tsukune began dodging punches left and right and jumped onto a building before Menol slammed a fist into its side, making it collapse. Tsukune jumped off and ran to Kurumu, handing her Mizore's unconscious body.

"Get as far away as possible!" Tsukune ordered. Kurumu nodded and ran with Mizore, ducking in an alley.

Tsukune turned to Menol who stood across the clearing smirking. "Well finding you wasn't very hard thanks to Ryuhime's Dragon Scales." He said. "I'll thank her after this is over."

Tsukune growled and charged at him. "Then you must be in league with the bastards who took my family and Moka!" Tsukune punched him in the jaw, sending him flying through a few buildings. People started running around, screaming as they tried to run away. Tsukune rushed to the rubble and looked in a large whole made by Menol's body.

"That was some punch, kid." Tsukune spun around and was met with a kick tote face. He fell back and saw Menol, whose cheek was bloody and bruised. In a second, the damage on his face was gone.

'That healing! It seems my punch had no effect!' Tsukune thought. Tsukune jumped up and faced him. "I'm not even warmed up!"

Tsukune flipped back before Menol had attacked him with a Youki Blade. He jumped onto a building and charged at him. He jumped high into the air and bean spinning. He unrolled himself and blocked Menol's attack with one of his own.

"Muei-Tou!" Tsukune chanted. The two sword like attacks collided, sending off an explosion of Youki. Menol smirked and jumped back.

"So Akua was right." He stated. "You're the only other man to have blocked the Jigen-Tou. Well you might be strong but this next attack will be fatal!"

He cut his thumb with a sharp tooth and began drawing symbols on his arms. The symbols started glowing and youki formed over his arms forming what appeared to blades. Six other blades that looked exactly the same surrounded him, acting like wings.

"Shini-Tou." He chanted. He shot forward at the moment he said those words and Tsukune barely had enough time to block. Te force if the impact was strong enough to knock him back.

"What power." Tsukune grunted. He blocked another attack and flipped over Menol, landing a kick to his head which knocked the fiend into a cart. Tsukune stepped back a bit and held up both arms in a defensive stance.

Kurumu was watching in pure amazement. "Tsukune... So this was how he fought Gyokavoru." She said. Mizore began to toss and turn and opened her eyes slowly. She turned her head and saw Tsukune fighting with someone.

"W-what's going on?" She asked.

Kurumu looked at her and then back to Tsukune. "Those bastards who kidnapped Moka are here."

Mizore nodded and stood up. She fished in her pocket and grabbed what looked like a lollipop and stuck it in her mouth.

"Then lets help." She said. Kurumu looke at her with shocked expressions.

"But Tsukune said-"

"He only said that because I was unconscious." Mizore said.

Kurumu nodded and stood up. "Well lets go!" She exclaimed.

Tsukune blocked another attack from Menol and slammed a fist into his stomach. Menol spat up some blood and slumped over. Tsukune smirked but suddenly noticed something. Menol's energy levels raised and he was surrounded by an orange aura.

"Is this all you have?" Menol asked in a bored tone. "This is like stealing candy from a baby."

Tsukune jumped back and hid behind a cart before there was an explosion of youki. Menol became enveloped in an orange energy that shot up towards the sky rising him off the ground as he let out a war cry (Super Saiyan! Nah just kidding. This has NOTHING to do with Dragon Ball Z).

Tsukune peeked out from where he hid and gasped at the sight of Menol.

"W-What are you!" Menol smirked. His skin had turned red and he had seven white stripes on his body, two on each arm, two going down his forehead, and one wrapping over his shoulders and across his chest. His hair had become silver white and fire was coming off of his chest from the ring like stripe.

"I am a Level 7 Darkspine." Menol replied. "And I will control this battle."

Tsukune didn't even see him move and he was sent flying through the air. Menol appeared under him and kicked him in the throat, causing Tsukune to hack up blood. Kurumu and Mizore snuck up behind him, Kurumu having long razor sharp nails and Mizore with Ice Claws. They rushed up behind him and spun around.

"Black and White Duet #9!" They yelled. Menol turned his head just a bit and was thrown into the air by the two girls when they slammed their claws into him.

Menol coughed up some blood and spun around in midair. He began floating in midair and he grabbed his side.

"That was a strong technique, you two imbeciles." He grunted.

The two girls stood in front of Tsukune in a defensive stance. "What? Surprised two girls could hit you with a mediocre attack?" Mizore asked.

Menol smirked. "Ah yes now I know." He chuckled. "You're the daughter of that bitch Tsurara Shirayuki, Mizore Shirayuki. I guess I'll have to wait to get her back for what she did to me decades ago, so I'll start with her daughter."

Mizore blinked and sighed. "You're just like everyone else I fought, each one wanting revenge or Leadership over everyone else."

Kurumu smirked. "And you won't defeat us!" Kurumu cheered. "When me and Mizore are together, there's no stopping us!"

Menol rolled his eyes. "I beg to differ."

He held his hand up and a sword made of fire formed in his hands. "I'm not to be taken lightly." Menol murmured. "Or I might just lose control."

He flew at the two girls and swung the blade at them. Mizore blocked it with a wall of ice and Kurumu jumped over the wall appearing behind him. She trusted her claws at him. Without looking, Menol kicked her back. Tsukune caught Kurumu and set her down.

"Like I said, not to be taken lightly." He sliced the Ice wall in half and shot through the other half, almost crashing into Mizore.

Mizore jumped over him and held her hand out. Menol's arm became encased in a block of ice. The block soon spreaded and encased his entire body. Mizore landed in front of Tsukune and Kurumu, striking a pose.

"He shouldn't be a bother to us anymore." She stated. She stood up and her ice claws disappeared. "We should catch up with the others."

A hand suddenly plunged through her stomach, causing her to throw up blood. Menol dragged his hand out of her stomach and swung his leg up, kicking her in the head. She went flying through a building and dust was flying everywhere.

"Mizore!" Tsukune yelled. His Holy Lock began glowing, catching Menol's eye. Menol jumped onto a building and smirked.

"So this is the power you hide? Let it out! Become angry and awaken the Great Dragon!" Menol yelled.

Tsukune let out a cry and he became engulfed in his Youki. His skin turned a dark black ad his eyes turned completely white. His hair turned silver and two large bat wings shot out of his back, spreading out.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Tsukune roared.

Fang-Fang, who was walking the desert was slumped over as he took each step.

"Why is it they always leave me..." He sighed. "All I wish to do is help."

He walked into town and noticed no one was on the streets. 'Thats odd.' He thought. 'This town is usually brimming with life.'

He then noticed two immense auras. One was familiar but the other was different.

"It's Tsukune!" He gasped. He then started running, thinking if what has happened. 'He's become a ghoul once again!'

Kurumu stared in horror as she saw her love become a monster. She had seen this many times but this form of a ghoul almost meant Tsukune's death.

Tsukune shot at Menol grabbing him by the throat ad flinging him into the air. He flew straight at Menol and swung his right fist at him. Menol flipped over him and kicked him in the back before grabbing him and spun around like a tire, throwing him into the ground (Seismic Toss! XD). Menol then shot forwards at Tsukune, slamming a fist that missed Tsukune's head by an inch. Tsukune punched him in the face, causing him to spit out blood and then grabbed him. Tsukune started slamming a barrage of fists into Menol, causing him to spit up blood. Menol grunted and flew back. Tsukune flew towards the top of a building and jumped off, shooting straight at Menol. His hands became enveloped in Youki, forming two blades.

"Muei-Tou Yamikiri!" Tsukune roared. Menol's hand became engulfed in a clear Youki, forming two swords from his palms.

"Shini-Tou!" Menol roared. The two sword like attacks collided, forming an explosion of Youki. An aura formed over the two, clashing and fighting each other.

Menol was starting to get pushed back, his youki swords starting to crack. "Wait- what the hell is going on!" His swords shattered and Tsukune headed for his chest.

"Rahhhhh! This is for Mizore!" Tsukune roared. The Muei-Tou Yamikiri slammed into Menol's chest, causing him to throw up a pool of blood.

'My ribs! My heart! He's damaged both!' Menol's mind raced. 'I can't lose to a ghoul!'

Tsukune stopped and spun around, slicing him down the chest. A burst of blood shot from Menol's chest, spraying everywhere. Menol fell to the ground, making a loud thud. Tsukune landed on the ground and deactivated his youjutsu. He began to transform back to normal and he slumped over. Kurumu caught him before he fell and hugged him.

"Thank god you're alive." She cried. Tsukune grunted in pain and hugged her back.

"Is Mizore alright?" He asked. He let go of her and ran to a bruised and bloodied Mizore. She had sealed up he stomach with Ice to stop the bleeding. She looked at him with lazy eyes and smiled happily.

"Tsukune..." She stammered. Tsukune scooped her up and hugged her.

"Are you alright!?" He asked. He was about to start crying.

Mizore smiled and hugged him back. "Y-yes. But why are you so worried about me?" She asked.

Tsukune held her close. "Because, you are supposedly one of my future wives."

She blushed at hearing that. "So you want a h-harem?" She asked.

He laughed, feeling kind of embarrassed. "Well I know how all of you feel so Im returning the feeling." He replied. Kurumu hugged him as well, pressing her melons to his back.

"Yay! Those are the words I've always wanted to hear!" Kurumu exclaimed.

While Tsukune was being attacked by affection, no one noticed Menol rise from where he lay. "That was a pretty good attack, but Im not dead Yet!" Menol roared. His eyes had started glowing a blood red and youki started to coming off in bolts, shocking him all over. "I've finally lost control! I'm gonna kill every damn person in this fucking place! Including you!"

Two spines shot out of his back and his arms grew blade like spikes on his arms. A third eye formed on his chest. It was orange with a black elliptical pupil. He began walking towards them, emitting the intent to kill.

Tsukune stood in front of them and held his arms up, forming two Muei-Tous. Menol swung his arm to the side, throwing Tsukune down.

"You think I'll fall for the same attack again- Agh!" A coin sword poked through his chest, stabbing through Menol's heart. Menol spat out a lot of blood and turned his head slightly. Fang Fang was holding the handle of the coin sword, and turned it to the side. Menol threw up more blood and slumped over, his youki starting to disappear.

Fang Fang's coin sword slid into his sleeve and he walked to Tsukune and the others.

"Was a good thing I got here when I did." Fang Fang said with a cheerful smile. He helped Tsukune up and gave a smile.

"Fang Fang..." Tsukune said.

Fang Fang had a sparkle in his eyes. "Oh I've been waiting for this! You're going to join the Wong family after I saved you! This is a dream come true!"

Tsukune, Mizore, and Kurumu sweat dropped. "Uhhhhhh I'll think about it." Tsukune said.

"He said he's going to think about it!" Fang Fang fantasized.

Kurumu sighed. 'He may be strong but he has a brain the size of a peanut.' Kurumu thought.

Jackov was laughing like a maniac. He had destroyed the stone slab that was meant as a table and began shredding it into strips. A servant walked over to him.

"Sir is something wrong- Ugh!" Jackov sliced the mans chest open and the poor victim fell to the ground in a bloody mess. Jackov turned back to his mirrors and began laughing once more.

"So he is the one Im looking for!" He laughed. "The power he possesses will be enough to awaken the weapon! The Great Dragon will rise again!"

Moka coughed and looked at him. Mrs. Aono stared at him, holding Kyoko close while her husband was unconscious. Mr. Aono tried to defend them from Kuyou with a hand gun he kept in a drawer but the flames had burned him badly.

"You'll never win." Mrs. Aono coughed.

Jackov appeared before her, grabbing her by the chin. "Oh I doubt that." He sneered. "I would stay quiet if I were you, and I might let you live. Or maybe not. I only need you so I can have Tsukune come to me. And then I'll kill him! Once I got the power he has then I'll rip him apart and kill him! In front of you and his family!"

Moka bared her fangs and tried to pull on the chains. "His family have nothing to do with Youkai!" Moka exclaimed, ripping one of her chains out of the wall. "Just let them go!"

She ripped the other chain out if the wall and crashed through the door. She swung her leg up and kicked him, sending the vampire with a very weird name into a wall.

"Next time, remember before you mess with me, Tsukune or anyone else." She growled. "Know your place."

She turned around and was met by a jab to the stomach. She looked up at Jackov, who was giving her a sly smirk.

"Know my place?" He snickered. "You have it backwards. It is you who needs to know your place."

Moka coughed up some blood. 'Damn, my ribs are broken and my organs have been ruptured. What did he use?'

"You're probably wondering what I did, right?" Jackov asked. "To put it in simpler terms, I used a little bit of energy from the Vampire Ring, and since my ancestor's souls are trapped in this prison, I can freely use their powers. Like the Ryukiri, Wealth of Power, High Speed Regeneration, and so on. I used a Youjutsu Martial Tap just below your chest and just above your stomach, therefore rupturing organs and breaking some of your ribs."

Moka looked at him with anger and blazing eyes. "Bastard." She muttered. He grabbed her by the chin and looked into her eyes.

"I also have attained an ability from my Great, Great Grandfather." Jackov stated. His eyes started glowing as he looked into hers. "It is Mesmerizing Eye."

Her eyes started glowing Red to and her pupils dilated, loosing any sense of life she had left in them. Jackov chuckled at seeing his success in mesmerizing Moka. "Good. You are now my slave." He ordered. "You are to bring me Tsukune. Once Im done with him, you can kill him and suck his blood." He grabbed her rosary and a stream of dark energy went from the Vampire Ring and into the rosary.

Outer Moka, who was inside the rosary, screamed in pain. "Now you won't be sealed until you are out from this curse." Jackov stated. "Now go."

Moka did as she was told and ran out of the room. Jackov turned to Mrs. Aono and smirked. "Think I can't win now?"

Mrs. Aono felt a few tears drip from her eyes and she looked away. "You monster. How could you be so cruel!" She cried. "Pitting two lovers against each other like that! Don't you have a heart?"

Jackov turned and walked towards the mirrors. "Oh I can tell you, I am a monster." He said. "But alas, I have no heart. I sold it to darkness so I could get my revenge on you stupid humans and the Shuzen Household! It's a never ending nightmare, being a demon like me. But doing this is what needs to be done! Death to all of humanity!"

Mrs. Aono started crying. Kyoko looked up at her Aunt and then at Jackov. She looked down and choked back the tears.

"Tsuki will not lose to you. He will win and save us like he always has." Kyoko said.

Jackov rolled his eyes and ignored them. It was pointless to tell them something that they didn't know about.

Koja was leading the gang towards a portal down an alley. He looked around and noticed that Tsukune and the others were missing.

"Hey! Where is Tsukune, Mizore and Kurumu?" He asked. He then remembered leaving Fong Fong in the dust. "Now that I think about it, didn't we forget that bisexual Martial Artist?"

Lancelot looked at him. "Where are they? They should be in the back." He turned and saw that they were missing. "Okay let's spread out and find them. If Tsukune is caught then we're screwed."

Percival suddenly jumped up and took her sword in her hand and sliced the air, sending a stream of fire at a random roof. The building exploded and someone jumped out of the smoke.

Issei growled at who it was and he activated his Boosted Gear. Genesis stood at the entrance if the alley, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Genesis!" Issei hissed and charged.

Genesis spun around, the bottom of his foot growing a blade from its sole. Gawain threw one of his swords, the blade glowing red.

"Gail Meteor!" Gawain yelled.

His sword knocked back Genesis's foot and It returned to his hand. Issei jumped up, his boosted gear starting to glow.

"Boost!" He yelled.

His Boosted Gear started glowing, echoing the word boost. He slammed a fist across Genesis's face, leaving a large bruise. Genesis rolled his eyes and falcon kicked kicked him, knocking Issei back. Issei regained his balance and growled.

"Where is buchou, you bastard!" Issei snarled.

Genesis threw off his cloak and ran at Issei, three blades extending from his right hand.

"Look out!" Percival shouted. She jumped in front of Issei, stabbing her blade into Genesis's chest.

Genesis coughed up blood and his skin started to burn off.

"What the hell is going on?!" She snapped. Genesis's face had peeled off and there was nothing underneath. "It was a dummy!"

"Good eye, Percival." Percival looked up and saw Genesis, this time the real one. "But that was no ordinary dummy. That was a ghoul who had lost their soul and lost every part of their body when I have them some of my Youki. At least Im not alone in this."

He held up a hand and more than 50 people appeared. The known ones were Kuyou, Kalona, and Ryuhime, while the rest were grotesque looking ghouls.

Lancelot unsheathed Arondight, Galahad took Rubius in hand, and Koja pulled out two ring like items and slid them on his wrists, in which they sunk into his skin, his body absorbing them.

Kalona stepped up and jumped beside Genesis. "So... Who wants to die first?" Kalona sneered.

Koja gritted his teeth, growling under his breath. "Long time, Kalona." He said.

Kalona grinned a wide smile. "Oh yes, it has. If I remember, you were cowering on a rock as I ripped your father into pieces while trying to give you the Chaos Rings."

Koja growled and shot at him. Kalona dropped the smile and stepped to the side, landing a blow to his back. He then kneed him in the stomach and spun around, kicking him into the air.

"I guess you two share a temper." Kalona yawned. Two black large bird wings sprouted from his back. His hair started growing longer and pricklier. Patches of razor sharp feathers grew on his arms and he grew razor sharp claws. "This almost feels Nostalgic."

He flew at Koja and grabbed him by the neck and thew him into a building.

Ryuhime hovered down beside Genesis and crossed her arms over a rather big bust. "Well we have quite a lot of cuties." She fawned, picking out Galahad and Issei. "Too bad we'll have to kill them. Shall we?"

Genesis nodded. Ryuhime held up a hand and the ghouls charged at them. The knights ran forth at the ghouls and began cutting through them. Inuyasha jumped at Ryuhime, unsheathing Tetsaiga.

"I'll repay you for the other night!" He growled. Ryuhime unsheathed a sword whose base was slanted and the blade was red and made of dragon scales. The two blades clashed and sparks flew.

"Then I'll return you the favor." She snickered. "The hard way."

Genesis was the only one left and he jumped out if the way, dodging Issei's attack.

"I will get back Buchou!" Issei growled. He held his Boosted Gear in the air and it started to glow. "Promotion: Queen!"

'Promotion!' The gauntlet echoed. Genesis raised an eyebrow. Three blades extended from each hand and he got into a fighting stance.

"I'd like to see you try." He mumbled.

Issei charged at him before flipping over him, slamming a fist into his side. Genesis was sent flying with the first punch into a wall. Genesis stumbled up and smirked.

"I guess I underestimated you." He said. Two blades sprouted out of his back. A crown of spikes sprouted off his head and two small spikes came off his cheeks. A tail with a razor sharp blade at the end sprouted from his hind and two skate like blades sprouted from his feet. His arms grew blades and his shoulders sprouted spikes. He ripped his shirt off and two blades grew off his chest. There was a blue circle over his chest.

"I guess I'll have to take this fight seriously." He stated. A visor shot out if his forehead and covered his eyes. "For the short period that you live, you will see true hell!"

Issei smirked and held his Boosted gear up. A Sacred sword's blade shot out of its tip and he swung it around, dragging its tip along the ground.

"ASCALON!" He yelled.

Genesis charged and jumped, swung his blades everywhere. Issei struggled to dodge and block with the occasional small graze from a random blade. Issei jumped back and charge, his blade starting to glow with demonic energy.

"Boost!" He yelled.

'Boost!'

"Boost! Boost! Boost!" Issei yelled.

The gauntlet echoed what he had said and the blade glowed brighter with a rainbow colored energy. Genesis lunged at him, a large blade forming from his right wrist.

"I'll show you!" Issei growled. Genesis's blade started glowing as well, brimming with youki.

The two blades clashed, causing an explosion of demonic energy to occur. The explosion threw Issei back and he slammed into a building. Genesis appeared before him, seemingly unhurt.

"That was a pretty strong attack." He stated. Kuyou watched over the battle from behind Genesis. Genesis turned his eye to him and back to Issei.

"I nearly forgot you were here, Kuyou." He snickered. Kuyou smirked and crossed his arms.

"I'm waiting for him to arrive." Kuyou said. "Then I can get revenge."

Genesis snorted and held a bladed arm high. "Any last words, Issei?"

Issei saw a shadow from above Genesis and smirked. "Up."

Genesis gave him a weird look. That was when someone landed a kick to the back of his head, knocking him off balance. Issei sweeped his legs out from under him and stood up. He smiled when he saw a group of people land before him. He saw his friends from the Occult Research Club Yuuto Kiba, Koneko, Himegi Akeno, Gasper, and Xenovia.

"Thanks guys!" Issei stated. "What took you so long?"

Koneko stepped up. "We ran into some ghouls. They were annoying but we kicked their asses." She replied in a serious and expressionless tone. Genesis stood up and charged at them. He spun around, swinging two large blades around. Yuuto and Xenovia appeared and sliced the blades off with their swords.

Genesis was surprised. "What's going on?! My blades were cut off!"

Yuuto and Xenovia flashed their swords at him. Yuuto held his Holy Devil Sword and Xenovia held Durendal. Durendal's blade was blue and shaped different than any other sword.

"No other blade can withstand Durendal's cut." Xenovia stated.

Yuuto flipped his hair and held his sword up. "And my Demon Sword is just as strong as hers."

Genesis grunted and formed two swords in the palm of his hands. "I guess once this is over I'll take those blades as my prize." He muttered. "I won't be damned to be under someone as lowly as a devil!"

Koneko appeared under him and swiftly punched him in the stomach before spinning softly on one foot and punched him in the face, knocking him back.

"You need to pay attention." She stated seriously. "You have no true power."

Genesis stood up, this time growling and spitting blood. He charged at her and sliced her in half, losing control of himself. He watched Koneko's body fall to the ground, but was surprised when her body disappeared.

"What the hell!?" He felt a fist crash into the side of his face and knocked him down. He looked up and saw Gasper and Koneko standing before him. Gasper was hiding behind Koneko, acting shy.

"What's going on!? I killed you!" Genesis spat. He then noticed Gasper's eyes start to glow. He was frozen in time, unable to move.

"I won't let you hurt, Issei-senpai!" Gasper sniffed.

Issei nearly cried tears of joy. "That's it Gasper!" He congratulated. "Sucks he's a guy though."

Koneko shot Issei a dirty look, making Issei cower behind Akeno. Akeno chuckled cutely, yet creepily at the same time and walked forward, heading towards Genesis.

"Seems he doesn't want to tell us anything. Shall I torture him till we know where Rias is?" She asked, holding up a lightning enveloped finger.

"I'll never betray Lord Jackov! The Nosferatu will rule once more!" Genesis bit his tongue and started bleeding. Blades started shooting everywhere out of the ground, stabbing and impaling him through the chest. Yuuto jumped back and blocked a blade that shot out of the ground.

"He just killed himself!" He exclaimed. Akeno flew into the air and zapped a few blades with bolts of lightning, destroying some. Koneko grabbed Gasper and jumped on top of a building. Issei and Xenovia blocked oncoming attacks with their swords and Issei charged at Genesis. Genesis twitched his body and three large spikes shot out of the wall. Issei flipped over them and grunted, his Sacred Gear beginning to glow.

"Boost!" He yelled. "Boost boost boost boost boost boost!"

The sacred gear repeated everything he had said and a red orb formed in his palm.

"Explosion!" Issei aimed the orb at Genesis, which began growing and expanding.

'Explosion!' The Sacred Gear echoed. Issei let out a war cry, firing the orb at Genesis. Genesis looked at the attack that was inches away from hitting. Yuuto and Xenovia began running for shelter and Akeno flew towards Gasper and Koneko, forming a shield of magic over them.

"This isn't the end!" Genesis roared. He held up his arms, firing a beam at Issei's attack. Issei sprouted his wings and held up his hand, concentrating more energy into his attack. The two attacks collided, sending a shockwave of energy shooting through the city. Kuyou watched with much interest and smirked.

Genesis's attack was starting to push back Issei's, winning their tug of war attack.

Issei gritted his teeth. He started having thoughts of Rias and glared at Genesis. "I'm not gonna lose! Boost Overdrive!" Issei was a shrouded by a red light ad his attack grew larger and had more power.

'Boost Overdrive!' The Sacred Gear echoed.

Genesis was caught off guard when his attack dispersed. "What the hell is going on!? My attack was defeated!" Issei flew down and it appeared his other hand was a white gauntlet, similar to his boosted gear. A blade formed at the tip of each sacred gear.

"ASCALON!" Issei roared. He shot straight towards Genesis, slicing him down the chest and began doing a frenzy of sword slices. He dragged the edge of one of his blades and sliced Genesis's chest open, splitting him in half. Blood splattered everywhere, shooting across the street and over the roofs.

Genesis's expression changed to massive shock but then he slumped over, dead to the world. Issei smirked and his blades disappeared along with his sacred gears. He fell down, a drip of blood falling from his lips.

"That's the end... Of a monster..." Issei then fell down, crashing with a loud thud and fainted. Yuuto picked up Issei and put an arm over his shoulder.

"If only we could've gotten some info from him." Yuuto muttered.

All battles stopped and everyone averted their attention to Genesis's battle that had ended. Kalona smirked and Ryuhime gave a shocked look mixed satisfaction. Koja growled at Kalona and shot him death glares.

"Is that how you treat a fallen comrade?!" Koja growled. "Have you no shame?!"

Kalona gazed back at Koja and chuckled. "This was foreseeable. He was weak even though he was number three in Lord Jackov's army." Kalona stated. "I'm stronger than he is and Ryuhime is stronger than him. Menol is dead as well."

Koja growled. "He's your comrade! Show a little sympathy!"

Kalona sighed and shook his head. "Those were the same words your father told me, the day before I slaughtered him."

Koja growled and charged, activating his Level 4 Darkspine Mode. "Shut up!" He slammed a fist into Kalona's forehead, but didn't make him budge nor did he flinch. "Wha-" Koja was kicked back before being punched into the air. Kalona appeared above him and held out his hand. Dark energy started forming a swirl in his hand and soon formed an orb. He blasted Koja into the ground, throwing up dust and debris. Kalona began floating in the air and his lips formed a smirk. In the dust, a pair of red eyes glowed. The rings on Koja's wrists suddenly shattered and Koja became enveloped in energy.

"What's this?" Kalona asked.

Koja let out a war cry. "Rahhhhhhhhh!" A stream of Youki was coming off of him, causing dirt and rubble to rise around him. "Behold my ultimate power! Time Break!"

Koja suddenly appeared before Kalona and grabbed him, slamming him into the ground. "World Destruction Blast!" Koja roared. The area had soon become enveloped in a dome of red youki that spread towards the outer limits of the city.

Tsukune, Kurumu, and Mizore were making their way towards where the others were. Tsukune stopped when he saw the massive surge of energy spread through the city.

"What's going on!" He exclaimed. "That youki is demolishing the city!"

Kurumu looked up and her eyes widened. This was when a Darkspine was enraged. She knew this when her father protected her from a deranged Darkspine who was a lower level than Koja.

Koja was panting like crazy inside a large crater. He was the only one standing so it appeared he won.

"Man that was tough-" He was caught off guard when a fist made contact with his stomach. He looked up and saw Kalona with no scratches or injury.

"That was the ultimate power?" He snickered. "A mouse puts up a better fight. I'll end this quickly."

Kalona jumped up into the air and his body began to grow. His legs became that of a birds, with razor sharp talons and armored legs. His arms turned into humongous wings with razor sharp feathers and had scythe like edges on the wings. He had at least ten long tail feathers with blade like ends and fifty smaller tails with scythe like ends to them. He held up his large head, which had a razor sharp beak and had a slender, but sharp, blade like horn on his head and a crest of razor feathers, and let out a loud screech. He was a large black feathered bird or prey.

Nazo Kourimi started fluttering about in a frenzy. "Here some monster facts! This is the most feared demon since ancient times known as Kalona (means Death Raven). It is known as a bringer of death and when someone sees it, they mysteriously die that same day. He is very smart, fast, and powerful. Be wary of his feathers! They're sharp! ~chu!" Nazo Kourimi flew off and Kalona started laughing.

"Ever since the day I killed you father, I have always wanted to kill you." He hissed. "Now I have the chance!"

Koja stumbled up and growled. "Not if I can help it! I won't die until I save Bakeneko!" Koja began glowing, letting off a massive aura. "I'll defeat you! And avenge my father!"

He was surrounded by a burst of youki. He began floating in the air, chanting a spell of some sorts.

"I call upon the seven rings that bind the worlds together: Anger, Wishes, Joy, Sadness, Prayer, Rage, Pleasure. These are the Hearts of the Seven Gods that controlled power. I beg thy gods-" Koja was shrouded in a large aura, disappearing from view behind a cloud of youki. "-Lend me your power!"

The aura began swirling around him, forming a cocoon and he froze. Everyone stood in shock at what they saw next. Koja stepped out, revealing a new form. His eyes were slitted and blood red, his hair was silver and stood on end, and his two fang like scars had fire coming off of them. His shirt was destroyed somehow and he had shown that his skin was normal color but there were seven circular objects on his chest. They were red rings with fire coming off of each one. His arms also had one ring on his wrists, also emitting fire. He had activated his level 7 form. He stepped forward and two wings of flames sprouted out of his back. Inuyasha studied him and shook his head.

'He's forcing out his power.' He thought. 'Damn kid is an idiot.'

He jumped back and blocked a slice from the side and spun around, swinging his blade towards Ryuhime, nearly slicing her in half. Ryuhime held up her free hand and a sword that looked like her other one appeared and she held its blade to the side, blocking Inuyasha's attack.

"Just remember who you're fighting." She sneered. She took her other blade and lunged at Inuyasha. Inuyasha grabbed his sheath and held it up, blocking her attack.

"Not that hard to forget!" Inuyasha spat. They both jumped back and clashed blades.

Ryuhime held her swords up high and flames began flowing through the blades. She slammed them together and an arrow of fire was shot at Inuyasha. Inuyasha blocked it with the flat of his blade and charged. He swung the blade up and immediately brought it back down, in which it was blocked by one of Ryuhime's swords. Inuyasha used the height to his advantage and flipped over her, spinning around with his claws glowing with energy.

"Iron Reaper Soul Stealer!"

Ryuhime ducked and dropped her swords. Her hands were enveloped in fire and the flames took the shape of a clawed dragon hand.

"Dragon Claw Fist!" She got him square in the gut, tossing him into the air before jumping up, flipping in mid air as she brought her foot down on his head. Inuyasha fell with a thud and stumbled back up. Ryuhime appeared before him and kicked him in the gut and then grabbed his sword by the end of its handle. It began shocking her but she still held on as she hopped up, kicking Inuyaha back and taking his sword. She through his sword down and kicked it off the building.

"Now lets see you use your power. Without your sword!" She jeered. The air suddenly turned cold and it became hard to breathe. Ryuhime took a step back when she noticed the intense aura surround him.

Inuyasha stumbled up, his eyes blood red and purple claw like marks were on his cheeks. It seemed as if his teeth had gotten bigger.

"You're really annoying." Inuyasha muttered. He crouched a little bit and got on all fours (think of how Naruto crouched when he has one tail). "I'm going to enjoy ripping your flesh off!"

Inuyasha ran forth at her. Ryuhime held up her hand as youki started to form in its palm. "Missiles of the Dragon!" Hundreds of blasts of youki started firing from her hand, heading for their target. Inuyasha would keep flickering in and out of view, dodging the missiles and got close to her. Energy began forming at his claws once more. Ryuhime grabbed one of her swords and its blade was enveloped in fire.

"Iron Reaper Soul Stealer!" Inuyasha roared. Ryuhime swung her blade at the moment Inuyasha had attacked, but her blade shattered when Inuyasha attacked it, driving his claws into her stomach. Ryuhime coughed up a pool of blood and smirked.

She began laughing which seemed strange since she was stabbed. "Heh heh HA HAH HA HA! You really are strong! No wonder Jackov is interested in you!" She sneered. "Now I know not to hold back!"

She punched Inuyasha away as jumped into the air. Her clothes tore off when her body began to grow and her skin turned scaly and was red. Her neck grew longer and her hair became a spiky mane on her neck. Her mouth extended and she grew fangs that dripped with venom. Her wings grew larger and she sprouted a tail. Her arms and legs grew longer and buffer and she grew claws on her fingers. She began hovering in the air, steam shooting from her nostrils.

"I am a Great Red Emperor Dragon from the West!" Ryuhime roared. Inuyasha growled and held the hilt of Tetsaiga up. Tetsaiga shot up and landed in its sheath and there ended his rampage, causing him to lose the red eyes and the purple marks. He unsheathed Tetsaiga and held it before him.

"Lets see what you've got!"

Ryuhime let out a roar and threw her head back. At the entrance of her mouth, a large ball of fire started to form. She shot the ball at Inuyasha, it flames destroying everything in its way.

Inuyasha held Tetsaiga before him and sliced it in half. Ryuhime launched a stream of fire at him. Inuyasha blocked it with the flat edge of Tetsaiga, but it didn't fully protect him. The flames kept burning him, burning away some of his skin.

"Ho! Look like you cant take much more! I'll end it with this last attack!" Ryuhime roared. She held her head up and a large ball of youki and flames formed at we mouth. The air and weather began to shift and lightning struck the orb, causing it to grow. She shot the orb at Inuyasha who held up Tetsaiga. He swung the blade down, slamming its sharp edge onto the orb. It exploded, throwing him back. He stood up once more and saw Ryuhime charge up the same attack.

'Damn! I don't think I can take another hit.' Inuyasha thought. At that moment, when Ryuhime's attack was large enough, a large blast of blue energy flew at it, causing it to explode on Ryuhime. Inuyasha spun around and saw the one armed demon that was his brother.

"S-Seshomaru?!" He exclaimed. Seshomaru was a tall man with pointed ears and long silver hair. A look of seriousness was painted on his face ad his golden eyes were expressionless. He was wearing an outfit that had a large fur boa around his neck, which a cape was held over the spot of his missing arm by a metal band. He also had two swords, one in his hand (Tokigen) and one in its hilt (Tenseiga).

"Long time, brother." Seshomaru stated. He put put the Tokigen down by hi side and walked towards Inuyasha.

"You better not try and get in my way!" Inuyasha growled.

Sesharu eyes him and averted his gaze to Ryuhime who was rubbing her snout. " I didn't come to fight, Inuyasha. Nor did I come for Tetsaiga." Seshomaru said. "In fact, I only came so that the Great Dragon isn't revived. And that's why they want you."

Ryuhime growled. "You got a keen eye there, Seshomaru-sama."

Seshomaru held up Tokigen and shot a blast of energy at her. Ryuhime fell back and crashed into a building. She got up and began charging up an attack. Seshomaru stepped back and beckoned Inuyasha to step forward.

"I'll show you the Tetsaiga's true power!" Inuyasha exclaimed. He held Tetsaiga to the side, the blade becoming enveloped in lingering demonic energy. Ryuhime shot a large ball of heat, flames, and youki at Inuyasha, who was still charging up.

"You idiot! You're going to die because of your slowness!" Ryuhime sneered.

Inuyasha smirked. He jumped up right before Ryuhime's attack had hit. "What!?" She exclaimed.

Inuyasha held the blade to his side, a confident smirk on his face. "I ain't gonna die till I have my Kagome back!" He swung his blade around, and the stored up demonic energy was tossed back, forming a ton of tornadoes of spinning energy that was shot at her. "BACKLASH WAVE!"

The whirlwinds of energy collided into Ryuhime, and the attack began ripping her into shreds.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Ryuhime screamed as the wind ripped her to shreds. "How can this be?! A dragon is never defeated!"

Inuyasha flipped in Midair and swung the blade down. "WIND SCAR!" A blast of energy was shot at Ryuhime, slicing her into bits.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Ryuhime was sliced and diced, and was ripped to pieces by both attacks and the remains were flung everywhere.

Inuyasha landed and sheathed his sword. He turned to Seshomaru and smirked.

"Thanks to you, I was able to defeat her." He stated.

Seshomaru nodded. At that second, Koja was sent flying right towards them and slammed into the ground.

Inuyasha helped Koja up and looked up. Kalona was hovering over in the distance, hardly a scratch on him.

"Was that a fight?!" Kalona snickered. "I fought gods more powerful than you!"

Seshomaru stepped up. "If I'm not mistaken, you're the great bird of death, Yameno Kalona."

Kalona let out a screech. "I'm not surprised that Im able to meet the famous Seshomaru. In fact this is a little annoying. Now die, if you will."

Kalona flew straight at Seshomaru. Seshomaru jumped up and landed on his back and stabbed Tokigen into his back.

"I'm not surprised either." He mumbled. "You should know that Im stronger than my father." A surge of demonic energy shot through Kalona's body. Kalona let out a screech and flew up. He began shaking around, tossing his body everywhere trying to shake Seshomaru off. Seshomaru jumped up and fell back down, slicing Kalona's wing and then shot a blast of demonic energy at Kalona's neck. Kalona blocke it with his wing and spun around, swinging his tails at him. Seshomaru blocked the attack with Tokigen and landed on the ground. He then jumped up once more but was taken by surprise when Kalona flipped over, slinging all his tails onto Seshomaru. Koja appeared and formed a shield of youki around them, blocking the tails. Kalona lunged at them, sticking the barrier with his beak. When that failed, he sent a barrage of explosive feathers at them.

"Damn! My shield can't block that!" Koja exclaimed. The feathers surrounded them and detonated, throwing the two back at their friends. Akeno smile and flew up.

"Well well aren't we being a little impatient now, Kalona-sama?" Akeno smiled. She held her hand up and a magic circle formed in her palm. "Now please tell us where Rias-chan is."

Kalona faced her and let out a loud screech. "Now rain down, thunders of heaven!" Akeno called out.

The sky began to cloud up with dark clouds. The rumble o thunder shook the area and a large bolt of lightning struck Kalona, zapping him and shocking him. The lightning dispersed and Yuuto and Xenovia flew up at him and began attacking them with barrages of sword attacks. Kalona spun around, firing explosive feathers that went everywhere and detonated. Yuuto, Xenovia, and Akeno flew away, avoiding the explosion. Issei, Koneko, and Gasper flew up as well.

"Guys! Hold him off!" Issei said. "There's only one thing to do!"

Koneko looke at him and nodded before grabbing Gasper and flew at Kalona. Issei held up his Gauntlet and put two rings over his arms.

"Lets go, Ddraig!"

The sacred gear responded. 'Lets go partner.'

"Now! Balance Breaker: Scale Mail!" The sacred gear began glowing and his body started changing. Red Armor started forming on him and on his other arm became a white version of his boosted gear. A red helmet formed over his head and he a tail formed. He flew up wards and held up his boosted gears.

Issei flew towards Kalona, slamming into his gut and placed the white Boosted gear on his chest. Kalona's energy started being absorbed and Kalona knocked him back.

"What the hell did you do to me!?" Kalona screamed.

Issei got in a fighting stance. "I took some of your energy with my Dividing Gear!" Issei replied. Issei then held up his hand. "EXPLOSION!"

Kalona was then blasted by a large burst of energy and then he saw the Knights of the Round Table jump up at him.

"I won't let this be the end!" Kalona screeched. He folded his wings and started storing up energy. He unfolded his wings and a blast of energy shook the city. Everyone was knocked back a d injured badly. Inuyasha leaned against Tetsaiga and grunted.

"How can we beat this guy!" He exclaimed.

All of a sudden, Kalona was kicked in the head and he fell back.

"Who was that!?" Kalona screamed.

Tsukune stood on his chest and smirked. "None other than I, Tsukune Aono."

Kalona hissed and suddenly disappeared in a black cloud, causing Tsukune to fall down. He stood up and hopped onto the building where Inuyasha was.

"What happened here?" He asked.

Inuyasha looked around. "We were ambushed by Jackov's men."

Kuyou, who had been watching smirked. "I won't fight today." He muttered to himself before disappearing in a flame.

While Tsukune, Fong Fong, Mizore, and Kurumu talked to the others, no one noticed the Moka that was standing behind them.

Tsukune turned and met her gaze. He smile but noticed something was wrong. Her rosary was on and yet she was in her Inner State.

"Moka!" He called out. Moka seemed to have not heard him and appeared before him, kicking him on the forehead. Kurumu rushed to Tsukune and glared at her.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" She asked. Moka gave no answer but stood there.

Koja noticed something about her. 'There's something fishy about the look in her eyes.' He thought. There Moka was standing, with an emotionless look in her eyes.

Hey guys, it's me again. Some of you may be wondering why I didn't include Koja's fight. Well most people don't like OC fights, even though I don't see anything wrong with them. Any ways, R&R but no flames!

Peace

Densaifire

PS: Im starting on a Sonic the Hedgehog fanfic soon. It's not going to be one of those lovey dubby ones, it's going to be an action adventure!


End file.
